The invention relates to a laundry drum for a laundry treatment machine with a drum casing which features structures distributed in the circumferential direction which are raised from the cylinder shape of the drum casing accommodated in the laundry drum.
A laundry drum of this type is known from DE 44 37 986 A1.This document above all discloses structures in the casing metal of a laundry drum in the form of rectangular or hexagonal indented surfaces offset in relation to each other. Such structures have been predominantly used with laundry drums because on the one hand they impart a certain stability of form to the structured sheet casing which above all has the effect of reducing the tendency to acoustic vibration. On the other hand however such a structure also has a certain decorative effect. An assumed advantageous influence on the mechanical laundry treatment on the other hand cannot be verified with this type of structure.
A laundry drum known from WO 2004/072354 contains protrusions distributed likewise on the drum bottom and in the circumferential direction on the drum bottom, which are likewise to have an advantageous influence on the mechanical laundry treatment. Its actuating effect of the drum casing on the laundry elements is however restricted because the protrusions are aligned irregularly and because there is no clarity in respect of the shape of the protrusions. Furthermore, its drum casing may be difficult to manufacture in terms of retaining a consistent quality because the irregular shape, arrangement and alignment of the protrusions may result in the drum casing metal buckling as a result of unforeseeable material performances and stretches when stamping the protrusions.